Restarting
by TheLadyInBlackAndPink
Summary: What if Lydecker returned? What if he has a plan to defeat the cult? Will Max be willing to do whatever it takes to bring them down, even if it means rebuilding what she helped burned? Will transgenics be willing to walk away from their new lives to save humanity? Notes: Logan still lives in his penthouse, Biggs never died, transgenics never went to TC. M for language and violence.
1. The Importance of a Plan

Note: Set a bit after Freak Nation. So, Normal knows what some of his employees are. Life is sort of settling back down for our heroes, until...

_Seattle 2020 December: _

6:00 AM - Logan's phone rang.

Wiping away the sleep from his still hazy vision, he walked over to his computer chair and had a seat before picking up the device causing the sound that jarred him from his slumber.

"Hello?" He answered formally. He wasn't expecting a call, especially not this early.

"Hello, son." The voice, along with the familiar addition of "son," immediately alerted the cyber-journalist to who was on the other end.

"Lydecker. Calling from beyond the grave?" Logan quipped, standing up. Last he heard the former Commanding Officer of Manticore had gone MIA, after taking a dive into the river. Max and Logan had presumed him dead. Wishful thinking on their part, apparently.

"Not quite. I need to meet with you and Max." His voice remained serious with a twinge of urgency.

Logan stared at his desk, thinking of a response. He could hear what Max's snap response would be, "Hell no." or "What for?"

"Now, why's that?" Curiosity had crept more into Logan's tone. A ghost from the past suddenly shows up and demands a meeting?

"Listen, I can't tell you over the phone. You'll just have to trust me on this one and meet me, if you want to know the reason." Lydecker tried an appeal to the investigative cyber-journalist's innate curiosity.

Logan scoffed into the phone. "You know, you don't exactly have a background that inclines either of us to do that – trust you, that is. For all we know, this could be another one of your traps." It was too early to deal with Lydecker's cryptic messages.

"Dammit, Cale." Logan's stubbornness was starting to wear on what remained of Donald's patience. They didn't have time to waste. "Manticore is gone. The FBI has taken over clean up. What angle could you possibly think I have here?"

"I don't know. Presumably, you're currently facing hard economical times. Maybe you're looking to turn Max in for a pay-day?" Logan knew that wouldn't be the case. But how often did he get to step on their former enemy's nerves like this?

Blue eyes widen slightly before settling into a glare, while a deep frown made its home on the older man's face. If Lydecker clutched the phone any more, it'd snap. "I'll send you the coordinates. You'll want to hear what I have to say." A sharp click followed.

Logan smirked just a bit at the effect his words had before hanging up and setting the phone down. He was extremely thoughtful as he leaned against his computer desk. He had set up a secure server between him and Lydecker when they were working together to take down Manticore. Should he take the meet? It could very well be a trap of some sort for some reason; not like Lydecker hasn't done that sort of thing before. But the former leader of Manticore had a point, what reason had he for tricking them? Logan looked out his penthouse window, wondering what kind of miracle it would take to convince Max to go with him to meet a man she spent so many years loathing and running from? He sighed as he sat back down in his computer chair and logged onto the secret server. Sure enough, there were already coordinates waiting on him in black and white.

_~ Jam Pony 11:30 AM~_

Max and Cindy were coming out of the locker rooms, just dressed for work. It was a rare occasion when Max had arrived on time for her 11-4 job. A genuine smile graced her face. She was actually feeling good about today, considering. Yeah, she still had White and his cult loonies and the government on her back(as always), but the day was going well. She had actually gotten a couple hours of sleep last night and woke up refreshed. Cindy and her had chatted over cups of real coffee this morning. The sun was out in Seattle, for once. Even Normal's screeching was nice. For a change, the news wasn't reporting on "the transgenic menace" plaguing the city but rather a crooked politician who was discovered to be taking bribes, as if that was news nowadays. Her life was finally feeling "normal" again. The first time since she was captured by Manticore.

Then, her pager beeped. Logan. Oh, yeah, the love of her life who she can't touch without unintentionally killing him. Thanks to a souvenir from her last stay at Manticore. She sighed as reality hit her like a pile of bricks and the hazy dream of actually having a good, "normal" day vanished.

She went to the nearest phone and punched in his number. "Hey, you paged?"

Logan scratched the back of his neck. "Yeah, uh, could you swing by today, after work?"

Max's brown eyes darted around Jam's Pony floor. Did Logan seriously have a death wish?

"Sure that's such a bright idea? Considering." She subtly reminded him. Meanwhile Original Cindy shook her head as she held a package and walked past her best friend. Those two were impossible. Max made a scrunched up face at Cindy's reaction. So, she's the bad guy for not wanting to actually be the bad guy and off Seattle's White Knight?

"Yeah. Old friend called. Sounds important." Logan relayed, nervous look on his face as a pen twirled in his fingers. He'd written the coordinates down.

Max's eyes widened. He couldn't be referring to...? Could he? "Oh." Max stared intently at the side of the dispatch desk. Shoulda known it'd be too good to be true for Lydecker to be outta her life for good. She must have really pissed karma off in a past life or something. The disgruntled Jam Pony messenger rolled her eyes. "I'll be by. Gotta blaze. Normal's screeching is getting harder to ignore. Later." And with that she clicked the pay phone down.

"Bip, bip, bip! You're on the clock, remember." He tapped his wristwatch. "Special DNA or not, I do not pay you to chat with friends on the phone." Normal lectured as he walked over to her with a package.

Max swiftly took it from him. "You barely pay us at all, Normal." And sauntered out the door. Yeah, screw this being a good day. Today can bite her transgenic ass.

Alec appeared as she left in a huff. "What's her deal?" He asked his worshiping boss. "I've been asking that question since she started working here." Normal replied as he slapped Alec on the back and returned to behind the dispatch desk.

Alec furrowed his brows in confusion before shrugging and going over to talk to Sketchy.

_~Logan's penthouse~_

Logan glanced at the time on his computer screen. Half hour after 4. Max should be here any second. He nervously tapped his fingers on the desk.

As if on que, the transgenic whirlwind known as Max, flew through his door. They never knock.

"Yo. So, what's the deal on this sudden call from our "old friend," as you put it." Over the years, Max had compiled a comprehensive list of titles for the old colonel. "Friend" was not high on the list. Max stopped in front of Logan, arms crossed and that impatient look on her face. Already not one of her stronger virtues, anything remotely Manticore related had a way of disintegrating whatever shred of patience Max hoped to possess.

Logan looked at the floor and shrugged. "I don't know. Said he had some information for us and that we should meet him."

Max couldn't hold back a chuckle of disbelief. "Yeah, like that's gonna happen."

Logan just looked at the transgenic standing across from him.

Max threw her hands up. "Oh, come on. You are not seriously considering taking whatever bull he's trying to sell this time, are you?" Then, she noticed the small square of notebook paper in his hand with writing on it...

"Logan, tell me those are not coordinates scribbled on the paper you're holding." Max gave him an exasperated look. This is the man who always warned her to be careful.

Logan looked down and sighed. His eyes met Max's again. "I... can't. Well, I mean I **could **but I'd be lying to you." He tapped the square of paper anxiously on the desk.

"Logan! This is **Lydecker.** Emphasis on the "**Ly.**" Just because he's helped us before when he was let go and his back was against the wall, doesn't mean he's suddenly turned into some saint who we can just trust to meet with and walk out okay. ...Plus, I was kinda getting used to the thought of never seeing him ever again." She added, with a jerk of the head as she suddenly found Logan's desk corner interesting.

Logan sighed again. He knew he was asking a lot from Max to go meet with Lydecker, a ghost from a past she'd rather not dig up again. "He made it seem important. Like world-hanging-in-the-balance important."

Max tutted. She thought on that for a moment. "Think he knows? ...About the familiars and the whole cult business? One time when I was having one of those ever so wonderful conversations with White, he did speak as if I was savior of the world." Max looked at Logan, eyes slightly wide.

Logan shrugged. "Could be. Or something else. No way to know, really. He's not a big talker on the phone."

Max almost chuckled. Same old Deck. Probably paranoid the lines were tapped...

"Alright." Max said, after a few moments of more thinking.

Logan's expression took on a hint of surprise but then nodded. "Alright then. To this location we go." He handed Max the coordinates as they left his penthouse, not before Logan swiped his gun. Lydecker had shot him before, even if he had warned him to duck; must have forgotten cyber-journalists don't have enhanced speed.

_~Inside Logan's Van~_

Max was as could be expected on the way to their destination – a nervous wreck. Logan was calmer but not without his own concerns. Logan knew he could trust Lydecker as far as he could throw him and Max knew she could throw Lydecker farther than she could trust him.

They pulled up to an old factory warehouse in the Middle-of-Nowhere, Washington, far outside the city limits of Seattle. As Logan's van slowed to a stop, Max's nerves got worse. Her leg was bouncing and she was looking around. Logan was thinking that this better be worth all the trouble.

Logan wanted nothing more than to be able to reach across and take Max's hand in his, gliding his thumb over the back of her hand to give comfort and reprieve from the anxiety. But, alas, though the distance between them seemed small to the outside observer, there the retrovirus stood in their way. Their own personal great wall that was ever separating them.

"Can we just get inside already and see what the hell Don wants?" Max spoke out. If she sat here any longer, her leg was going to detach.

Logan was jarred from his depressing thoughts. "Oh... right." Max and him exited the vehicle. "It's going to be all right, you know." He called over to her as they walked to the entrance.

Max just nodded. She needed to collect herself. That meant getting into soldier mode once more. She would put her fears aside. _"Fear accomplishes nothing," after all. _She took a deep breath and all worry faded from her outward appearance; determined not to show weakness.

Logan opened the old steel door and held it open for Max, like the rare neo-pulse gentlemen he was. She flashed him a smile, becoming blank-faced once more as she bravely marched into the building.

Sure enough, there stood Lydecker. They were face to face for the first time in what had started to feel like forever.

He smiled and Max fought a shiver not to go up her spine. "It's good to see you again, Max."

"Gee, wish I could say that same but I can't. I was, you know, kinda starting warm up to the thought of never seeing you again, actually. What is it you have for us that is supposedly so damn important?"

Though, Lydecker was a near expert at not expressing emotion, the sting of her words managed to register briefly on his face. Max had even surprised herself at the harshness of her reaction, not that he hadn't earn it.

Logan waited somewhat patiently behind Max. His arms folded in front of him, as he watched the interaction between the two.

"My assistance."

Good thing they weren't outside because if a breeze hit Max right then, she would had fallen over.

An incredulous look swept over her face. "Your _assistance_?" There was no mistaken the sass in her voice. "Thanks for wasting our time, 'Deck. But we're doing just fine without your "assistance." She rolled her eyes and began to turn to leave. Five minutes with her former anti-Christ and she already had a headache and regretted taking the meet.

"Oh, really?" He began, his tone suggesting he knew better. He threw a stack of papers down.

Max whipped around at the sound of paper meeting the iron table and narrowed her eyes as she took in the headlines.

"You have Agent White to thank for exposure."

"Yes, him... and the rest of the cult." Lydecker added as he took a step away from the table, intently watching Max, gauging her reaction.

Her face contorted in shock and confusion. "You know...?"

Lydecker nodded. "Yes. But if you're wondering, I didn't always. When you were being created, I was under the impression you were solely to be a soldier. Then, I dug around. Uncovered some interesting facts, pieces to the puzzle. Turns out you were meant to be more."

"I'm guessing by "more" you're not referring to a world famous rock star." Max added, processing it all.

Logan's eyes had gone wide. Perhaps, Lydecker was right. This meeting had been worth agreeing to. What else did the old colonel know? How to stop them? What their big plan even was, exactly?

Logan took a cautious step forward. Careful not to get too close to risk bumping into Max. Like most details, Lydecker didn't miss the purposely kept distance.

"I take it the virus is still alive and well?" His gaze shifted from Cale to Max.

Max threw her hands up slightly and they came slapping down on her jean-clad thighs. "Yep." She supplied. "Nothing gets by you, huh?" Her tone not hiding her irritation.

Lydecker looked back at Logan, accessing him. "The tech didn't come through...?"

Logan opened his mouth to answer but Max was already talking. "No, he did and I just reinfected myself for the thrill." Max bit back, not liking the change of subject.

Lydecker had worked with transgenics for many years, seen them at their most frightening. Though, he kept a careful watch on her, outwardly Max's temper did little to phase him.

"What happened?" The question simple enough but had landed on Max's nerves.

"It's not any of your business but someone else needed his talents more than I did, at the moment. After that, he fled to who knows where because the feds wanted his head. Just another example of the government screwing up my life." Max was one more question away about the failed attempt at curing the virus from slapping Lydecker.

Logan spoke up. "You said you had some information for us... what else do you know about the cult situation?"

"I know they're powerful. They hate humans and the transgenics they created." Lydecker dropped.

"Preaching to the choir here, Don." Max responded.

Lydecker took a breath to calm himself at Max's continued insolence. Hands resting behind his back, as they had been since he dropped the papers, he advanced a few more steps toward Max. They were a couple feet apart. He was wary of getting too close. He knew her temper and knew he didn't have his men standing beside him. If he got too close and she got too angry, he'd be dead on the floor in less than a second. Yet, he felt pride at that knowledge.

"I also know they're a highly organized, massive, elite group and you need a plan to defeat them. What is it, exactly?" He stared her right in the eyes, knowing that she remembered what he had instilled in her. Always have a plan.

Max looked down. The hot anger gone from her like air from a deflated balloon. She didn't have a plan. She didn't even know the enemy all that well. She had no idea how to stop them or even the details of what they were planning.

She grumbled something that vaguely resembled, "I don't have one."

"What was that?" Lydecker prodded, ducking his head to catch her eyes.

"I said I don't have a damn plan, alright?!" Max spit her response at him. The anger was back.

Lydecker straightened. He looked calm, like he'd expected that. He looked confident.

"No, you don't. But you know you need one. And that's what I have for you." Lydecker responded, a slight smile threatening to break onto his face.

Logan narrowed his eyes, trying to figure out where Deck was going with all this.

Max narrowed her eyes as well. "And what, pray tell, is your grand plan?"

"Rebuild Manticore."


	2. Just Winging It

_Disclaimer: All characters appearing in this work are_ _fictitious. Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. And of course I don't own Dark Angel or any such related thing._

"Rebuild Manticore." And he had the nerve to grin.

Max wasn't sure what held her back. Maybe it was the knowledge that she really didn't have a plan to stop the cult. However, in that moment, she felt the impulse to break his neck surge through her.

Her face twisted in disgust. "You're crazy. I'll figure out how to stop the cult on my own – wing it like usual. I will **never **allow you to rebuild that God forsaken place."

The outrage rolled off Logan. How dare Lydecker even suggest that as a plan?

"I think we've heard enough. Let's go, Logan." Max spun around, and with Logan in tow, marched determinedly toward the exit. All the while, with each step, knowing she didn't have any idea how to stop a whole race of genetically selected superhumans who gave her a run for her money.

"Wing it? Like you did at that hostage situation at Jam Pony Express? Max, you won that time but that was only against a few of them. If you go out there and "just wing it like usual," you'll get everyone killed. Everyone you're leading on your side will die and they'll be no one left who even has a chance of defeating them. Is that what you want, Max? For every soldier like yourself to get killed by the enemy in front of you and the cult to seize victory? Like I said the cult is highly organized, their highly intelligent and strong, and their numbers far exceed yours. Don't underestimate them."

Max came to a halt.

She whipped around. "How do you know their numbers are so much greater?"

"Give me a break, Max. You're smarter than this. You just don't want to see it. Manticore, for all its glory and achievements, has only existed a little over 20 years. The cult has had thousands and thousands of years. Of course, their numbers are greater. Their plans are better formed. If you reject my offer, leave here and go fight them on your own, you'll lose. I don't want to see that happen, Max. I have tactical knowledge you don't. I have years of leadership experience, which you kids lack. Let me help."

"Help?! By rebuilding Hell on Earth? Funny, maybe I've forgotten the definition of "help." You need to realize something right now, _Don_, Manticore will never exist again. If you try to rebuild it, I'll just destroy it all over again." There was false pleasantry in her tone towards the end. She stared straight at him, eyes burning with her threat, before finally managing to march out the building.

Logan followed behind, while keeping track of Lydecker out of the corner of his eye. Logan didn't know what to think. He definitely couldn't blame Max but he had no idea what they were up against with the cult. Lydecker had a small corner piece of newspaper in his hand and he quickly made his way in front of Logan. He stuck the scrap of paper in the small front pocket of the journalist's shirt.

"It's secure. Don't lose it." Lydecker said quickly, with custom vagueness. His assured eyes bore into Logan's reeling ones. "She'll change her mind." With that, Lydecker walked out, after gathering the newspapers.

As Logan was catching up with Max, who was most likely sitting in the passenger's side of his car by now, he took out the tiny note and squinted his eyes. It was a phone number scribbled down. The numbers were obviously purposely well formed to make sure it was legible. Logan stuffed it back in his shirt before he was in Max's sight. He opened the door and sat down in the car. Hands on the steering wheel and mind spinning, he drove them back to Seattle. A tense, uncomfortable silence fell upon them like lead snow. No doubt, both were deeply ensnared in the tangled webs of their own woven thoughts.

_~One week later~ _

Logan sighed at his desk. "Max... maybe we should just talk about it."

"No, Logan! I can't believe you're even still thinking of taking that whack offer of his." Max shot back furiously.

"I'm not... I just don't see a better way, do you?"

"Anything is better than recreating Manticore, Logan." Max fired, passionately.

"Even a world run by familiars? All transgenics being killed off?" Logan challenged, as he tilted his head, his arms folded.

Max was silent.

"I don't like it. But, if this is our only option, Max. It won't be like before. You'll have the power this time."

Max stared at Logan, listening.

"Think about it. Transgenics have had a taste of freedom. They've learned to think for themselves and seen what the world is **really **like. Lydecker doesn't have the advantage of their naïve loyalty anymore. All of you have enhanced strengths. If he gets out of hand, you can remind him of his place. He'll be less of a tyrant and more of an advisor." Logan explained.

Max advanced towards Logan, keeping enough distance to be cautious. "Logan, you honestly tell me you would bring to life your worst nightmare times ten because that's what Manticore was for us."

Logan's eyes were on Max. "My worst nightmare was losing you, Max. And it could still happen again, if White and his kind have their way. ...I just don't want to get the news one day that you had your final battle with White or any of them and they won. Last time, I sat on my couch for days without moving, and that was with the lingering hope that you were still alive, somehow. I don't know how I'd make it, if I knew you were gone and never coming back." Love laced the words spoken from the core of his heart. His sad eyes swept over the woman in front of him.

Max gulped, as if swallowing the emotions that Logan had just shared with her. She glanced down quickly. "I'll get through this, Logan. We all will. And we'll do it without **his **"help." Twelve _gifted_ kids didn't need his help escaping that night and we don't need it now. So, you might as well just forget we even spoke with him." Max was strong-willed as ever but her voice was more somber.

"Now, I've gotta head out to work and all before my boss loses his voice. Later." Max quickly exited the penthouse, which had suddenly taken on a suffocating vibe.

Logan could just watch her leave. Afterwards, his eyes darted to the desk drawer that contained the number.

_~Jam Pony 1 PM~ _

"Hot run." Normal called as he tossed a package to the gladiator of his dreams. Alec looked at the address on the package. It was one he didn't recognize as one their usual stops. Though, he knew about where it was. It was further away than most of their deliveries. His brows furrowed. "Is this even in our range, Normal?" Alec looked at his boss for confirmation. Normal nodded the affirmative. "It's almost on the line where Jam Pony service ends but it's still within our delivery zone."

Alec looked back down at the package before heading out of Jam Pony. He groaned as he stopped outside and got on his motorcycle parked just inside the doors because Normal has a "no motorcycle riding indoors" policy. Leave it to him to get stuck with a run so freaking far. He was never more grateful that Normal had let them switch out manual bicycles for motorcycles. With the package securely in his messenger bag and sunglasses on, Alec sped away.

_~A well-to-do house's doorstep~ _

The house wasn't a mansion, for which Alec was relieved. However, it wasn't a small, run down shack by any means. The pleasant aroma of cedar drifted from the large front door and fluttered up so it hit Alec as he rang the doorbell. He felt the impulse to case the place. He was on the outskirts of the city, in a district fittingly nicknamed the "pre-pulse district" because it almost seemed as if the devastating attack had never happened out here. Yet, as he waited for someone to open the door, he heard Max telling him off and almost felt her slapping the thoughts out of his head. Damn her. He could be living the high life, if it wasn't for her nagging to do the "right thing."

A housekeeper, with brown sugar shaded hair, soft hazel eyes, and a polite smile, opened the door and suddenly Alec didn't feel right. Healthwise, he felt fine. Enhanced DNA and all. But the hair on his neck stood up. He subtly casted cautious glances around.

"Yes?" The housekeeper posed the question with a tone, which could pass as sincere curiosity, if Alec weren't trained to know better.

"Jam Pony Messenger. I have a package for this address." He held the square, brown wrapped, unassuming package under his arm. "I need a signature from Thomas Hines." He held the clipboard and pen in hand. He flashed her a winning smile and kept his voice professional yet pleasant. Due to his training, he appeared as calm and charming as if he were visiting a trusted friend. However, inwardly alarm bells were ringing and he was on full alert.

"He's upstairs in his office. I'll request that he come down. Please, come in." The housekeeper stepped aside and gestured for Alec to step in.

"Thanks but that's alright. Weather's not bad and I don't mind waiting out here."

The look in the woman's eyes, however, left no room for refusal to her gracious offer. With magnetic strength, they pulled Alec inside anyway, almost as if he hadn't control of his body. He didn't like this at all. Something was very not-right here.

"Have a seat. Mr. Hines will be here shortly." She made another gesture, this time to an inviting couch. Alec warily seated himself. He smiled at her again as he sat rigidly, with the posture of a soldier. He had the ever increasing sense he was in enemy territory, the eye of the storm, and without a plan. He hadn't arrived here expecting trouble.

He looked around. The place seemed clean, normal, right out of a home-improvement magazine. It was too perfect. Alec clutched at the cell phone in his pocket. He needed to make contact with Max. Let her know the situation and where he was.

For a moment, he fidgeted around, shifting, tapping his foot. The housekeeper was dusting but Alec knew better. She was discreetly watching him from a mirror held in place on the wall, just above the fireplace mantle, on which sat the little statues she was dusting. He would notice her glance up and briefly stare in the mirror periodically. A stare that sufficiently creeped Alec out.

"Hey," Alec called, casually.

"Hmm?" She turned now to face him, yellow feather duster in hand.

"I don't mean to impose but a guy could really use directions to a bathroom, if you don't mind." Alec requested, politely. An easy-going smile still worn as a mask.

"Oh, sure! No trouble at all. It's straight ahead and then turn right." She pointed, smiling at him in return with the same well-faked politeness.

"You're a lifesaver." He nodded and then wasted no time making his way to his destination. Hopefully, a safe spot to page Max or call Logan.

Just as Alec got to the bottom of the stairs in the living room, a roadblock stood in front of him. Presumably, Mr. Hines.

"So sorry for the delay, young man." He said in an upbeat voice, with a winning smile. The whole act looked like it belonged to a candidate running for presidency.

"Nah, it's no trouble, sir." Alec said in a laid back tone, as he made a brushing-it-off hand motion. "Package is on the table. Just need a signature on the clipboard beside it and I'll be on my way." Alec explained, small smile of his own in place. Meanwhile, his bright eyes were vigilant of his surroundings, especially the man in front of him.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to have a chat with you first. I'm sure a hard worker like yourself would appreciate the break from work. We can talk business. I run my own and we're always looking for great people to add to our team. I'd wager it pays better than the messenger service." The man winked at the end.

This was definitely not good. Alec took a moment. "Sure. I'd be honored. However, I'll hope you'll excuse me, but first there's some personal business I need to take care of." Alec nodded in the direction to bathroom.

"Go right ahead. I'm a patient man." With that, Mr. Hines slapped Alec on the arm before heading over to take a seat on the couch.

Alec gave him a academy-award winning grin before heading to the safety and privacy of the small bathroom on the right. Once inside, he breathed a sigh of relief and quickly locked the door. He wasted no time in pulling out his cell phone. He didn't have all the time in the world so he dialed the first person he thought would answer.

"Hello?" Logan answered.

Alec turned on the sink with his free left hand, as he held the phone with his right. In a hushed voice, he rushed, "Logan, Alec. A Jam Pony delivery has gone wrong. There's something off here. I need..." Before he could finish, there was an awful-smelling gas coming through the golden vent on the bottom of the green wall beside him. He started to cough. He would've held his breath, trained to do it for long periods at a time, but the gas had already taken him by surprised and entered his lungs. His attempt to cover his mouth with his jacket-clad arm was futile. He slid down to the floor, unconscious, and gravity had stolen the phone from his limp hand.

"Hello? Hello?" Logan knew something had gone wrong. He hung up the phone quickly and dialed Jam Pony Express. "Hello, Normal. It's an emergency. Where did you last send Alec?" Logan rushed.

_~Hines' house, living room~_

Alec groggily came to. Eye fighting to function, to clear his vision. He was handcuffed and seated on the same couch as earlier. His feet were free but the drugs in his system rendered him unable to even think of standing. Must've given him the good stuff.

He scowled, polite messenger charade now over and gone. He could make out Mr. Hines sitting in front of him, on the edge of the coffee table. The man running for future president was gone as well and he regarded Alec with a cruel, satisfied smirk.

After warring with his throat to work, in a rough voice Alec spoke, "I hope I'm getting a good tip for this."

The man tilted his head. "I don't know about that. You haven't delivered to me what I really want yet... but you will."

"If you're talking about a new face to replace the ugly one you were born with, Jam Pony doesn't usually deliver those." Alec bit back sarcastically, with a slight smirk of his own. All he could manage.

The man slapped Alec hard across the face, busting his lip, before grabbing his chin.

"No, that's not exactly what I had in mind. You're going to bring something much better. 452. Or would you like me to call her "Max." Hines grinned.

Alec went even more pale.

_~Logan's Penthouse~ _

"Max, this is a bad idea. Waltzing into a situation we know nothing about." Logan cautioned.

"I know all I need to know. Alec is in trouble. I let him out into the world, with the others, and he's my responsiblity, Logan." Max shot back as she prepared to leave.

"No, he's not. He's an adult. One who would probably tell you you're crazy for doing this."

"And he's a friend who needs me right now."

Logan huffed. This wasn't about his like or dislike of Alec. This was about protecting Max.

"And we all need you alive."

"Noted." Max responded as she opened the door.

The door slammed shut. Logan's face was inches from Max, they're hands even closer together.

"Careful! You know, you're one to preach about caution all the time when you almost touched the hand of a female with a specially crafted virus in her that will kill you, in case you've forgotten."

"Max, you don't even have a plan, do you?"

"Seems to be my style, I guess." Max quipped as she pulled open the door and shot Logan a sassy look before running out and into danger.

Logan sighed as he closed the door. He grabbed a glass and went to the sink to get some cold water to cool down, eyes trained on the phone, should it ring at any time.

_~Jam Pony 3:40 PM~ _

Normal leaned over the dispatch desk, "Where the fire truck is Max and Alec?!"

OC was out on a final run but Biggs by his locker heard – how could he not with advanced hearing and Normal's screeching? He put his gloves on and thought. He went over to the pay phone and tried Alec's cell.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

"494 can't come to the phone right now." By the time the unknown voice had hung up, Biggs was out the door.

_~Hines' residence~ _

Max surveyed the place. She was in street clothes. Even if she had time to get into her usual black heroine outfit, it was broad daylight. Not like it would've given her much camouflage. Daylight also meant she didn't have the potential advantage of her enhanced sight in the dark. She sighed. This was going to be a bitch.

As she crept around the house, using the shrubbery as cover, she kept highly alert. If a bunny farted, she'd know. Her movements were skilled and silent. She lifted her head a smidge to peer in a corner of the window. Sure enough, she saw Alec there, looking like he needed salvation. Max noted the lack of guards around the parameter of the house. A clear sign this was a trap. Training told her not to be stupid and to retreat and come back with a better plan, her personal need to save her friends told her to go for it.

She didn't know, however, that she wasn't alone. Another silent and skilled observer also moved around outside of the house, in the shrubs. When her enhanced hearing caught the faint sound of breathing behind her, she turned around to kick whoever in the side but her foot was stopped with a hand.

"Whoa. Max, it's me." He said in a hushed voice.

Her faced scrunched in surprise. "Biggs?! What are you doing here? You almost got your ribs broken." Her tone was flustered but hushed as well.

"Yeah, I noticed." He answered, "I just came here because I got wind there was a party." He grinned.

Max rolled her eyes and shook her head. Now, she had to make sure three people made it out, preferably each in one piece.

They crept around to the kitchen, where Max cut a hole in the glass of a window without making a sound. Her and Biggs snuck in, both pairs of eyes alert. Biggs' hand was on the gun he had on him and Max was ready to punch someone's lights out.

Biggs covered by a wall and Max by the stairs, she made some hand signals to Biggs, letting him know her freshly crafted plan. He nodded in understanding. In a quarter of a blink, Max took on Hines, locking him by the throat until he broke free. Biggs made a mad dash to pick Alec's cuffs.

"Hey, buddy." A still hazy Alec greeted, slanted grin. Biggs chuckled despite the situation and returned the greeting, "Hey. Let's hurry up and get you out of here. Can you walk?" Biggs asked, accessing Alec.

"Considering I can't feel my legs, or any of my bottom half, for that matter. I'm gonna have to go with no." Biggs sighed. Damn. Looks like he was going to be carrying Alec out of here bridal style.

Meanwhile, Max was struggling to hold her own against Hines. "Let me guess, you're one of the cult goons?" Max asked as she just dodged a swing.

Hines grinned. "Obvious, isn't it?"

Max smirked. "Yeah, obvious by how lame you are." And with that she slammed him into the fireplace – not that it affected him hardly any.

Like a ghost, the housekeeper suddenly appeared behind Max.

Alec had just started to feel tingling in his legs and Biggs had just uncuffed him. Biggs tried to call out to Max but he only got the "M" sound out before the friendly housekeeper had fired a bullet Max's way.

Alec's eyes widened and he lounged at Max, just pushing her out of the bullet's path.

He, however, was not as lucky to escape it and collapsed. The bullet having made its home in his chest. Blood poured.

Max spun around to look at her fallen friend and the mess around him. Eyes glossy. She blinked the dew away and with an angry yell went to town, fighting the housekeeper and Hines.

"Get him out of here!" Max shouted behind to Biggs, who needed no further encouragement.

In seconds, he had Alec hoisted in his arms, running as fast as transgenically possible. The adrenaline helped give him the boost to make it out. Outside, he quickly laid Alec down, ripped off this own shirt and tied the fabric tightly around Alec's wound to slow the bleeding, which made Alec wince more than a bit.

Biggs realized all they had were motorcycles. There were no cars in sight. Alec was still hanging on dearly to consciousness, but Biggs didn't dare think he'd be able to hold onto him securely - not as fast as he was planning to go.

He noticed he still had the cuffs, laying beside his friend on the ground. Picking them both up, he rushed to his bike. He sat himself on and than sat Alec behind him. He cuffed Alec's hands around his torso. "Try to hold on." Biggs ordered as he had already started his bike. Alec weakly grunted something in reply, but Biggs felt his friend's arms tightened slightly around him and Alec's head rested on his shoulder.

The motorcycle sped off. The police would barely be able to register what they had seen, let alone catch them, if the transgenics zipped by.

_~Harbor Lights 7 PM~ _

Biggs stopped at the hospital and didn't even bother properly parking his bike. He unlocked the cuffs much quicker and easier this time, having just done it previously. Alec didn't look so good. Shallow breathing was the only thing reassuring Biggs they weren't completely out of hope. Some bystanders outside watched as the shirtless man carried in the bloody one.

The nurses suddenly stopped when they saw the pair. "A friend was shot in the chest."

Biggs had to say no more before he was laying Alec down and following behind as he was rushed for the operating room. During the ride here, Alec had lost all grip on consciousness, apparently. Biggs was too busy making sure that they didn't crash, especially with how fast they were going, on their way here to notice.

Biggs didn't look like a stone-faced soldier. He looked like the scared and worried friend he was.

Dr. Carr was on duty. "What happened?"

"He was shot. In the chest." Biggs said in his best brave soldier voice, despite what his expression gave away.

"Did it pierce his heart?"

Biggs blinked. His eyes suddenly felt wet? "I don't know."

"Looks like he's lost a lot of blood. He'll probably need a transfusion but banks are low."

"I've got him covered." Biggs stated firmly.

Dr. Carr accessed the young man and nodded. Biggs must be a friend of Logan's – a transgenic friend, that is.

Having given all the blood they'd allow, Biggs stood guard outside the operating room. He didn't move an inch. He barely blinked. Any development, he wanted to know immediately.

_~Hines' House~ _

Great. The housekeeper and Hines were definitely both familiars. And it was two against one.

Max knew she wasn't going to be able to kick both of their asses solo.

So, the plan changed. It was now escape and evade. A classic game from her childhood and life in general.

The housekeeper took another shot at Max but she was far more prepared. She blurred out of the line of fire and it hit Hines in the arm. Of course, that didn't phase him too much as they don't feel pain or whatever. But it bought Max the split second she needed and she got the hell out of there.

The housekeeper on her tail, still firing rounds, Max hopped on her beloved bike and took off almost as fast as Biggs. Distantly, she could hear the housekeeper swearing in the background and she smirked. However, it was gone in a flash as Alec flooded her thoughts. Dear God, let him be alive. They were all out of transgenic hearts, if he needed a transplant.

_~Logan's Penthouse~ _

He hadn't heard from Max. He was consumed with worry and fear. He punched OC and Max's phone number in.

"Original Cindy on the line."

"Cindy, it's Logan." Logan said seriously.

"My boo's boo, what's up?" His tone didn't raise alarm because Logan usually sounded serious. Must be a savior-of-the-world thing.

"Is Max there?"

Now, OC was starting to feel uncomfortable. "No, I haven't seen her since way earlier at work. She didn't show up at Crash either. Figured she wanted some space."

"Listen, she went on a mission to save Alec earlier. Long story. If you hear from her, give me a ring, will ya?"

Original Cindy almost dropped the phone. "Yeah, sure thing. You got my word on that. You return the favor for Original Cindy, ya hear?"

"Will do. Thanks. Hold on. I gotta go, another call!" And with that the phone went dead on Cindy's end. She sat the phone down, concerned etched all over her as she learned over the table in their kitchen.

_~Payphone outside Harbor Lights~ _

"Logan, it's me. I'm fine but... Alec isn't." Max said worriedly.

"What happened?" Logan said, brows furrowed with concern. He was already getting his jacket.

"The dumbass took a bullet for me, that's what. He got shot. And we're not talking in the arm here. I don't know if he's going to..." Max choked on the next words, "make it. We're at the hospital now."

"I'm on my way." And Logan hung up the phone and was out the door.


	3. Revisiting the Past

A/N: Sorry for the pause in updates. Here's a new chapter!

Every second had felt like an hour while Max stood just outside the door, waiting to hear news on her fallen friend. Down the hall, Logan was sitting down in one of the chairs in the waiting room, flipping through a magazine, if only to have something to keep busy. Biggs was wearing a serious expression and a bandage on his arm from giving blood, as he leaned up against the wall in the waiting room, not far from Logan. Overwhelmingly, Max needed to hold Logan's hand right now and Logan needed to be there to hold her hand yet - to this day - Manticore still stood between them.

Max's eyes lit up as she saw Sam exit Alec's room, immediately she was in the doctor's personal space. "How is he? What condition is he in? He's going to pull through, right?"

Sam gave her his signature small and patient smile. "Deep breath, Max. Alec's going to be okay. The bullet didn't hit his heart. He's expected to make a full recovery. He's a strong guy, Max."

Max finally did let go of the breath she'd been holding. The anxiety she'd been harboring poured from her. She was going to keep her good, pain-in-the-ass friend around, at least for now. The last part of that thought had Max sobering up from her high. The familiars weren't going to quit just because they missed this time.

"Now, don't get me wrong. He's going to have to take it easy for a bit." Sam looked Max seriously in the eyes. The doctor knew that asking a transgenic, who has everyone gunning for him, to take it easy was no small request.

Max nodded. "He will." She said, her voice more confident than her mind. Sam nodded in return and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Can I...?" She started but trailed off.

"Sure. I'm not sure if he's awake yet, but the drugs should be wearing off soon." Sam offered before stepping aside. "Don't hesitate to page for me, if needed." And with that, the doctor walked off to get back to work, nodding to Logan and Biggs on his way. The two knew from the doctor's positive vibe that Alec would be okay. Logan pulled out his cell phone and contacted Cindy, let her know that Max and Alec were going to be alright.

Max wasted no time going to see Alec. Even as she entered the uneventful hospital room, she felt an even stronger wave of relief wash over her. Alec looked peaceful, a rare sight. The heart monitor kept a steady rhythm, which filled the room. She sat in a chair against the wall and watched his chest rise and fall with each calm breath. Not only restful, he also looked vulnerable. Laying on the hospital bed, hooked up to an IV and the monitor, his defenses were down and his devil-may-care attitude, non-existent. Max knew she was right for waltzing in here, even if he would have objected to her seeing him in this state. He needed someone to take up guard for him.

About ten minutes later, the peaceful atmosphere dissipated, as Alec started trying to open his eyes and focus on where the hell he was. He groaned as he tried to move around and his body attempted to remind him of what happened.

Max shot up. "Hey. Take it easy. You just took a bullet to the chest, dumbass."

Alec chuckled slightly. "Wow. Way to greet someone as they wake up. Ever thought about being a nurse, Max? I mean your bedside manner is impeccable."

Max wanted to yell at him, demand to know what the hell he was thinking taking a bullet like that. Instead, she sighed, breathing out the frustration. Alec needed rest.

"You probably shouldn't talk so much, you know. Has to hurt like a bitch."

Alec winced as he tried to get up. "Nah, it feels great." He shot back, sarcastically.

"What are you doing?" Max asked.

"Trying to get off this damn bed, if you couldn't tell."

"No, you're not!"

"Funny, I don't remember requesting permission."

Max carefully pushed him back down. "You're staying in this bed until someone with an MD after their name clears you to get up."

Alec was not in the shape to fight needlessly. He raised his hands up and settled back down. He could use the rest anyways. An awkward silence fell between the two for several moments.

"So... that was kind of a close call back there with the cult crazies, huh?" Alec had to break the silence.

Max scoffed. "Understatement," she replied with a roll of her eyes. "And to make it worse, doctor says you have to "take it easy" for a few."

"A few hours?" Alec smiled at her.

She shook her head and a small smile broke through. "Afraid not. More like a few days, or more." Her smile quickly faded.

"Well, he better write me a doctor's note to give to Ames then. Let him know I can't play for a while," Alec quipped.

Max shook her head. "Don't think that'll work..." Her mind drifted back to Manticore. If this were Manticore and Alec was injured and needed rest, he could have it. There'd be a whole army and dozens of security measures to protect him... as well as imprison him, she reminded herself.

Alec seemed to pick up on her mood change. He watched her intently from his bed, while twiddling his thumbs – pretty much all he could do right now.

The secret meeting with Lydecker was weighing on her and Alec could sense she was hiding something.

He sighed. "Alright, come on, spill it. What's got you so silent, all of a sudden?" He raised his eyebrows as he locked eyes with his fellow transgenic and friend.

"Met someone the other day." Max replied, looking away and at the bottom of the wall.

"Did you tell Logan?"

Max blanched at that. Maybe that's what she gets for being vague. "Not like that, Alec."

He shrugged, which caused pain to shoot through him and he winced. "Okay, then. In what way, exactly?"

"Logan and I met up with Lydecker." She spat it out in one quick breath and stood up to look out the blinds in the room's window. She couldn't sit any longer. She couldn't bear to face Alec.

Alec was secretly grateful Max had turned her back to him. He instantly froze and any remaining color seeped from his face as quickly as if it were water flowing from a broken dam. _The _Lydecker? The same one who Alec hadn't seen since he was behind Manticore's walls, before the Colonel went AWOL. There were rumors among the X5's as to why their CO suddenly disappeared. It shook everyone. One morning, there was a woman in charge, Renfro, and Lydecker had apparently just up and betrayed Manitcore? Suddenly grew tired of his day job? The X5s had trouble believing that.

For a rare moment, words evaded Alec. His mouth felt even drier than it had. The room felt ten degrees colder and Alec fought a shiver. He spent his whole childhood fearing the man. Eventually, growing to respect him too because what choice did he have?

Alec coughed to clear his throat. "And how did that go? I'm guessing this meet up wasn't for a reunion picnic?" Alec held tightly to sarcasm, lest he give his weakness away.

Max rolled her eyes at his endless smart-assery and then shook her head before turning back to face him. Though, he tried to get it together, Max didn't miss Alec's change in demeanor. The ex-Manticore soldier went from cocky and confident to barely keeping it together in a matter of minutes, all because she mentioned Lydecker and meeting with him. Damn Lydecker.

"Not even close." How was Max supposed to tell Alec what the meet turned out to be about?

"I'm waiting." Alec said, seriously and without patience.

Max stared at him for a moment. Her friend was already in a hospital bed, for God's sake. "He said he had some important info."

"And?"

"And it turned out to be a waste of time. It was nothing new. So, Logan and I split." Max swallowed down the guilt of lying to his face.

"Oh." Alec let it go. There was something more but he wasn't sure he wanted to know what right now, given his already sub-par condition.

~ _Two days later. 2:00 pm ~_

Alec was over this hospital. He had a distaste for them; probably, something to do with his upbringing. He was beyond over laying around and barely getting up - screw that. Plus, there's no alcohol allowed, and Max refused to sneak him in any. Though, he'd be lying if he said he wouldn't miss a couple nurses around here. They totally fell for his helpless and pitiful routine. Score. Not like it had gotten very far, considering he's still on the mend. Dammnit.

"Max, I'm fine. I got this. Super genes, remember?" Alec reminded as he tried his best to put on his jacket without wincing. He didn't care. He was just happy to be in regular clothes.

"Sure ya do," was all she gave him as she trailed out behind him, keeping an eye out in case he took a tumble.

His walking was a bit shaky at first, after days of laying around and still healing from his injury, but he shook it off. He was stronger than this. He saw Logan and Biggs as he rounded a corner and walked into the waiting room. He had insisted they not visit him in his room over the last few days. It was bad enough Max had to see him like that. He'd be even more damned before he let his fellow former Manticore soldier and friend and Logan see him like that.

The two men both smiled and Alec smiled back.

"Finally. I thought you'd never get your ass up out of that bed," Biggs teased Alec, as he shot him a wink.

"What can I say? It was nice being waited on hand and foot." He shot back.

Logan just smiled and nodded at the X5. "It's good to see you up, Alec."

~ _Max's apartment 7:00 pm_ ~

"I can't stay here forever, Max." Alec countered as he turned from the window towards his "keeper."

"And you sure as hell can't go out there with White, federal agents, and a whole genetically-bred super cult out for ya. Oh, and any angry citizen mobs, who may decide they want to take a swing at you... not while you're still recovering."

He huffed. As much fun as staying with two hot chicks would sound like, he can't be cooped up in here with them.

Max was busy heating pots of water for her bath. Alec had teasingly asked to join, you know because hot water is good for aches and to save energy, but Max shot his idea down so fast he was sure his head had spun. He wouldn't have actually done it anyways, considering Logan and Max love each other and all.

He had time to pass. He figured now was as good as any. He was more healed now. Maybe it would work. "So, about the other day, when I first woke..."

Max looked up from her pot of water in the kitchen. "Yeah? What about it?"

"You kept something from me. You didn't tell all." Alec answered bluntly.

Max looked back down at her robe, pretending to tighten it. "You had just gotten shot. So... I spared you all the drama." She said, nonchalantly.

"But now I'm healing. It's been a few days, Max. I'm out of the hospital and I want to know." Alec pushed as he walked closer.

"Just leave it alone, Alec. I shouldn't have even mentioned it. It's none of your business, alright?"

"Hold up. You mean to tell me that the fact that you met up with _Lydecker _is "none of my business...?" Yeah, right. Bullshit." Alec countered, a bit of heat in his voice. "You're not the only one who has bad history with him."

"Just drop it, Alec." Max responded, dejectedly.

He stepped closer. "Dammit. What aren't you tellin' me, Max?!" He slammed his hands down on the counter in the kitchen, ignoring his injury.

She looked up from her water, which was now boiling, and into Alec's fierce, green eyes. "Fine, Alec! Fine! You want to know what you missed out on? He offered to freakin' rebuild Manticore, his bright idea of "helping," according to him."

Alec froze. "You're kidding, Max."

"I wish." She bit back. "Apparently, he saw it as the best way to take on the cult and he thought we needed his expertise. I told him to shove his offer; we've got this on our own. There, now you know. Happy?" And with that, she lifted up her last pot of water, carried it to the bathroom, and shut the door with more force than necessary. Now, she really needed to soak all her stress away.

Cindy was out partying it up at Crash. Alec took the alone time to process the bombshell just dropped on him. Though, admittedly, it was one he'd demanded.

He slowly sunk into the couch. He pulled his hands over his face before resting his chin on them. He didn't know what to think. Manticore was a living nightmare for his whole life, until recently. Lydecker had played a prominent role in that. Still... here he was, recovering from a bullet wound to the chest, and hiding out in Max's apartment. It didn't take a genius to realize the odds were not in their favor against the cult, not at all. Alec laid down on the couch. In anger, he threw a pillow across the floor with a yell of frustration, which only brought on a new wave of pain, not like he cared. He laid there and looked up at the ceiling before resigning himself to sleep after several slow moments, if only to escape his thoughts and reality.

~ _Max's apartment 8:00 am ~_

Alec had been up for an hour. He always gets up at dawn out of habit, except for when he's partied too hard the night before. Last night had been anything but a party.

He bit his nail as he paced in the kitchen. Showing nervousness was not his style but who did he have to look strong for? Cindy was asleep and Max was in her room. He couldn't take it anymore. He sighed before going over and knocking lightly on Max's door, as not to wake the third roommate.

Max, never being much of a sleeper, had spent all night mostly reading and thinking. She opened her door, having guessed who it was given the hour.

"Hey, we need to talk." Alec stated, quickly.

Max sighed, as she walked out of her room in comfy pajamas that almost distracted Alec from the crisis at hand. Almost.

"I'm listening." Max said in an impatient tone. She heated up some leftover coffee and poured a cup of coffee as she talked and offered it to Alec, who took it with a nod of thanks, before she poured another for herself.

Max sipped her coffee, and held it in her hands, as she looked imploringly at the other transgenic in the room. Alec took a big gulp before sitting his mug down, with a little more force than needed.

"...How are we going to deal with the cult?" Alec asked.

Max looked like someone had slapped her. "Gee, I don't know, Alec. I was thinking about figuring that out maybe after nine AM." She shot back.

"I know it's a rare occasion, but I'm being serious here, Max. We got nothin'."

"Alec, tell me this is not leading where I think it is. Because if it is, wound or no wound, I'm gonna have to come around and slap some sense into that head of yours." Max replied but there was little heat to her words. She sounded more tired and it had nothing to do with the early morning hour.

"Look... I hate it, alright. But..."

"But what, Alec?" Okay, there was some anger in those words.

"But we don't have a whole hell of a lot of other options, if we're going to beat those goons." His voice was harsh but low, as to not wake Cindy. His green eyes bore into Max's brown ones.

"We can do it ourselves, without him. That's an option we have."

"We've tried that. We almost lost Biggs to some civilians and how many people have we lost to White? That's right. We don't even know but I'd wager it's a pretty high number. Believe me, Manticore should never exist again but I don't want to sit around here and be picked off, while White and his take over the freakin' planet."

Max sighed, something she'd done a lot recently. She took a moment and looked back up at Alec. She remembered Logan's words.

"For what it's worth, Logan did mention something. He did say it wouldn't be like last time. It wouldn't have to be the Manticore we remember. We'd have all the chips. _Donald _would have to play by _our _rules this time around."

Alec paused... "Donald?"

"Satan's first name." Max offered, sarcastically.

Alec nodded, "Ah."

Alec shrugged. "We could try and see. If he gets outta line, we can remind him just how super we super-soldiers are." Alec winked at her.

Max shook her head. "...But I don't know if I - we - can trust him. He's double-crossed me before, Alec."

"...Well, Logan's worked with him successfully before. By the way, what made him give up Manticore's address to Eyes Only?"

Max laughed incredulously. "His bitch boss threw him out in the cold and put a hit on him." Max gulped and looked down. "...Probably didn't help that he saw one of "his kids" murdered." Max almost choked on the last word and she blinked back tears that started to cloud her vision. "I'll spare you the tragic details this early but her name was Tinga."

"Let me guess, one of the twelve of you, right?" Alec supplied.

"Y-yeah." Max choked out before taking a deep breath to steady herself.

Alec looked down and silence fell over them for brief minute or two.

"Well, maybe that's it then."

"What?" Max asked, furrowing her brows at him.

"He helped Eyes Only, without playing him, because his back was against the wall and his "kids" were in danger. That hasn't changed. If anything, it's escalated. The government wants ole' Deck's head too, and considering the cult ran him into the river, I'd say they aren't exactly wishing him well either. And it's obvious that we're still in peril, or else we wouldn't even be having this damn conversation."

Max looked at him, taking in what he said. "So, you think because the cult and government are after him and us... that we can trust him?" She asked, a hint of accusatory skepticism in her tone.

Alec held his hands up. "Whoa, I never said abandon all common sense. But, maybe we "trust" him just enough to pull this off, still ultimately on our terms, and get rid of the cult. Hey, maybe even get the government off our backs some freakin' how. I'm getting tired of getting shot here." Dispute everything, Alec shot her a smile as he took a drink of his warm coffee. "We can tell him we'll get the band back together again, but on our terms. I'm thinking this "Manticore" should have a hot tub and some super models."

Max rolled her eyes but forced herself to give a small smile back at his good spirits. He was making the best out of a tremendously crappy situation - can't fault a guy for that. Plus, he actually had made a lot of sense. They would never rebuild the Manticore of their nightmares. Never. But... maybe working with Lydecker and getting everyone together again could work. Hell, it had to. One thing was for sure, Manticore 2.0 would be much different. Transgenics would have a voice and it would be heard.

"Alright. I'll call up, Logan." Max desperately hoped she, Alec, and Logan knew what they were doing. But... maybe this would work as well as taking down Manticore with Lydecker had, or better.

Max and Alec exchanged unsure yet hopeful looks as Max picked up the phone and dialed.

_~ Logan's Penthouse 11:00 AM ~ _

"Are you sure?" Logan asked the two transgenics in front of him.

"Hell no we're not. This is Lydecker." Max answered. "Nothing's sure with him. But... he's on our side, I guess. And we kinda need all the damn help we can get, if we're gonna survive this end of the world thing."

Logan nodded, understanding. He had called Lydecker on the number given. They agreed to meet in another abandoned building. It was far outside city limits. Apparently, re-establishing a super-army to take on a super-powered snake cult is not something one can discuss over coffee in a corner shop somewhere.

"Well, he's expecting us." Logan stated.

"Wait. He wants to meet _right now_?" Alec asked.

"Yeah." Logan answered. "He didn't want to waste another minute pissing around while the cult takes over the world, or something to that effect. He was pretty adamant about it."

Alec rolled his eyes. "I guess we might as well get this over with before we get cold feet and back out."

Max, Logan, and Alec trailed out of the penthouse and into Logan's car.

_~ An hour later out on the road ~_

The ride was long, uneasy, and silent, with the exception of Logan's somber classical music. Alec felt like he was going to be sick, though he kept that to himself. Max was completely frustrated by the whole damn thing. She'd burn Manticore down, only to have the government and the cult hunt them down and into a corner, so, here they were re-banding together. Ugh. Logan was focused on the directions, the road, and his million racing thoughts.

When the car stopped, so did their hearts. The building in front of them looked exactly like Manticore.

_~ A few moments later ~_

"Oh god, I'm so not ready for this." Max finally spilled.

"It's gonna be alright. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. It'll be nothing like before." Logan reassured her in a voice calmer than he felt. Alec's eyes couldn't have gone wider when he saw the building but he got himself together. He could do this. He repeated those words until he kinda started to believe them. He already faced the biggest ghost from his past – Rachel. After that, any demons from his past, he was sure he could face. It was time to act like the strong soldier that he is.

All of them were frozen in their seats. Finally, Max opened the car door first and then Logan, followed by Alec.

They walked up to the gate. Lydecker was standing there. He was almost smiling until he saw the pale faces on his kids. Though, they tried to hide it, he could see the hesitation in their march. He went grim and sighed. He had tried to do what he thought was best for them. Deep, deep inside this wasn't what he wanted either. He meant it that night when he told a far younger Max that he wished he could take her away from this, but a war is coming, a catastrophic one, and the only thing left to do is fight.

His hands behind his back, he greeted the trio. "Good to see you all again."

Alec scoffed first. "Wow, you know, you took the words right out of my mouth, _'Deck_." He put emphasis on the nickname that replaced the word _sir. _There was also no salute from Alec this time. Though, it did feel odd seeing Lydecker and not doing the customary action, for the first time in his life.

Lydecker huffed and then nodded. "I understand."

Alec rolled his eyes. "No, you don't. Not even a little bit, _asshole_."

Everyone was a bit shocked by Alec's choice of words. The angry resentment was still there. His disrespect was purposefully blatant, and it had sounded a bit too forced.

Lydecker didn't let the shock of 494's word register on his features. He kept an even expression as he took in the man 494 had become.

Max spoke up. "So, I gotta ask. What's with building? I'm guessing you didn't construct it yourself overnight." Though, with Lydecker you never knew.

He shook his head. "One of Manticore's earlier facilities. It was shut down after the pulse, with funding suddenly slashed."

"And it's safe to be here? Doesn't the government still own this?" Logan asked, looking up at the massive building before settling his stare on Lydecker.

"After shutting it down, they abandoned this one, completely - no one ever goes out here since."

Lydecker nodded his head toward the building and waved for them to follow him.

They all exchanged concerned glances but then fell in line behind the Colonel. They were all on edge, especially Max and Alec. They stared in each other's eyes, letting one another know that they were here for them and it would be okay.

The grounds were silent, already a difference from the previous Manticore: absent were yelling, gunfire, and the sound of boots running. It was... eerily peaceful. A bunny even hopped to the side of them in the tall grass.

"It's going to need some dusting." Lydecker cautioned, as he opened the main door for them. He had to scan his old employee ID badge. Surprisingly, the scanner still worked and since no one had cared to update it after the pulse, it cleared the banned ID for entry.

He held the door open for Logan, who caught it and held it open for Alec, who held it open for Max. Sure enough, dust assaulted them as if it were still guarding the place. Everyone coughed. From memory, through the dust and dark, Lydecker found a hidden light switch in the corner and flipped it. Slowly, one fluorescent panel after another flipped on from above. A haunting buzzing sound filled the silent, abandoned hallway.

Alec and Max shivered, wanting to turn back more than ever.

"It's alright, kids. Nothing in here but us four." Lydecker assured the frighten X5s, with a hint of empathy he didn't display in power back at Manticore, as if his words did very much to comfort them. While a relief that, according to Lydecker, they were alone and therefore that meant no nomalies would jump out at them, they were still in this creepy old building with Lydecker.

Logan observed it all, a bit less affected given that he didn't carry the traumatic memories of hallways like this one. He looked back at his transgenic companions and offered his own reassurance. "It's going to be okay. There's nothing here to hurt you. I've got your both your backs." He forced a small, warm smile.

Max and Alec nodded, before getting into solider mode, being brave and not showing fear. They marched down the hallways, led by Lydecker.

As, everyone but Lydecker, looked around in awe, they noticed it was definitely dust ridden but otherwise clean. Since it hadn't endured the effects of the pulse and years of wear, it was even cleaner and better built than the old Manticore facilities. The walls were white, not a dingy grey. The metal doors were pristine. Caught up in everything, nobody had thought to ask where they were being led.

Lydecker came to a non-so-sudden stop but still Logan collided with him, which earned him a glare shot back from the Colonel. "Watch where you're going, son."

Logan rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh.. yeah, sorry about that." Awkward.

Lydecker took out a key and unlocked the door, which he had turned to face. Again, he used memory to search but for a second before finding a light switch and flipping it. The light from above illuminated an office. Everything was how it was left. There were a few cobwebs but a computer still sat on the desk.

"Except files, everything was left here. The post-pulse shut down wasn't intended to be permanent. The Committee figured we'd bounce back from the pulse in a few years. Of course, it didn't pan out that way." Lydecker offered.

There were two chairs in front of the desk. Lydecker dusted off his old office chair before taking a seat and, with a gesture of his hand , inviting anyone who wished to do the same. The trio looked around at one another before Max and Alec each dusted off a chair and slowly took a seat, grateful to be off their feet. The shock of this all had made standing much more taxing. Logan remained standing. He had worn his excoskeleton and so standing was far easier on him.

"I figured this was the best place to talk business." Lydecker began. He had been the most talkative one during this meeting, a rarity.

Max and Alec had to search and locate their tongues.

"So, let's talk." Logan spoke up, seeing the transgenics still reeling in distress.

"_If _we are to rebuild Manticore. It won't be Manticore. If you have any delusions about reliving your former glory days, forget them or we walk. We do this our way, on our terms ,or we don't do it at all. Clear?" Logan demanded evenly, arms crossed as he leaned against the dusty wall.

Being addressed in that tone by the younger man didn't quite settle well with Lydecker. For a moment, he regarded Logan with a glare and almost a scowl. He took a deep breath to remind himself what was at stake here – his kids, the country, the world - not to mention, his own life.

"Logan's right." Max spoke up, defiantly. She had finally recovered her voice, and she shot a glare of her own at Lydecker.

Alec was also sobering up, and as he did, he was sharply reminded of his wounded chest. He gritted teeth as he shifted in the chair. He'd aggravated it by all the walking around and sitting down. His new-found stress probably didn't help much either.

Lydecker's expression also shifted as he studied 494. He was more concerned now, than irritated. "What's wrong with 494?" He asked as he looked between the two transgenics seated in front of him. His question mostly directed at Max.

"_Alec _is probably just gritting his teeth because he's in the same room with you and you have a gift for pissing us off." Max snapped, trying to conceal her injured friend's wounds from Lydecker.

He squinted his eyes for a moment as he studied the two before shaking his head. "He's injured." Lydecker had seen 494 both angry and injured before, this was definitely the latter.

"Nah, Max is right. Just over here trying to contain a bit of pent up anger." Alec found his long lost voice in order to back Max up. The last person, besides Ames, who needed to know that Alec was less than his best right now was Lydecker.

Lydecker saw through the smart ass's facade. "Was it familiars? A gang of civilians?"

"It was none of your business!" Alec shot back but it was reckless move as pain gripped his chest and instinctively his hand followed.

Lydecker nodded. "Right." He wasn't going to get anywhere with his kids, if he was as stubborn as they were.

"So, you'll run the show and I'll be here for guidance." Lydecker offered.

Max laughed, humorlessly. Before she could say anything Alec spoke. "You expect us to believe that after years and years you've changed?" He looked at Lydecker, pointedly and skeptically.

"I'll tell you what hasn't changed, my dedication to this country and to you kids." Lydecker shot back. "And both of those are being threatened by familiars and this whole mess."

"Yeah, I really felt your dedication to me when I was in psy-ops." Alec blurted out, glaring at his former CO, while still clutching his chest. The pain just made him more irritable.

Lydecker sighed. "However you've felt about me in the past, don't let that cloud your judgement in the here and now. We're talking the fate of all transgenics and most of humanity is what's at stake here."

"How do you know reopening this place up for business will work?" Logan asked, looking square at Lydecker.

"Because it has to. Because it's the only shot any of us have got. This is the highest stakes round here. Now more than ever, failure's not an option." Lydecker challenged, evenly.

There was a moment of silence.

"Where do we start?" Max posed the question.

Lydecker fought a smile. "That's more like it. We start by rounding up transgenics, which means I'm going to need you three to searched them out and bring 'em here."

The trio thought on that.

"We're sure as hell not bringing anyone to you against their will." Max spat.

"What do you propose then? What, seek them out and ask them if they want to come on board?" Lydecker shot back, incredulously.

Max smirked. "As a matter of fact, yes. We'll look for them, _request_ their assistance, and if they decline, we leave it at that. No one's jumping back into this unless they willingly sign up." Alec smirked too.

"This is the fate of the world at hand here. I don't like this." Lydecker commented.

Max was still slightly smirking as she gave her response, "_Duly _noted, _Donald._"


End file.
